


Honeymoon Adventures

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Knot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Kagome had suggested that they take a honeymoon to get to know each other and enjoy each other’s company without Jaken chaperoning Rin and Sesshomaru at all times. Of course things will get heated up.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter poll winner this week, I have had some things going on personally so this came out later than I wanted. I hope it was worth the wait though!
> 
> Part 1: First Night In the Wilderness

Rin sighed as Sesshomaru was checking the area for any nearby Youkai. He had caught the scent of one and had taken off with a soft snarl. Rin established their camp without him and sat by fire roasting her fish as she waited for him to come back.

He had warned her that after their first night he would be quite protective of her. _Not that he wasn’t before hand._ She sighed softly and pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin in her knees thinking of how he warned her about choosing him as her husband. _"No other will have you, Rin. You are mine and I am yours. If this is what you want, if you want me, this is your choice to make alone."_ There was no other choice in her mind, only him.

”Rin.” Sesshomaru called her name and she turned around and smiled as he approached and sat down beside her.   
  


Day two of their marriage and he was already fighting Youkai on their honeymoon.

 _Kagome thought this was a good idea. I want my husband with me, not him fighting all the time._ Rin thought glumly. _  
_

He brought her to a small valley and she could hear the water cascading from a nearby waterfall. The stars were out and it was peaceful. She just hoped he would remain put for the rest of the night.

”The Youkai had smelled your scent.” Sesshomaru said softly.

Rin turned to him and blinked in confusion. “Me?”

Sesshomaru turned to her and cupped her cheek, thumb brushing her cheek as it dusted pink in its blush at the soft gesture. “My scent is all over you. Youkai will challenge me until they accept that my mortal wife is not my weakness.”

Rin stared at his warm amber eyes, they looked like honey in the light of the fire light. She remembered how the previous night how he made love to her. How he leaned over and rolled his hips slowly, letting her adjust to his girth and length in her. He studied her face and her reactions from how she gripped his shoulders tightly as he fully sheathed himself to how she hooked her legs over the back of his thighs as he leaned into her, his knees spread wide and hers thighs wider.

She didn’t see stars like Sango and Kagome told her she would eventually feel with sex. Kaede had warned her not to put Sesshomaru on a pedestal for their first night.

It had been pleasant and he had been gentle. When it wasn’t painful she encouraged him to take more and he did until he was growling softly above her. She rubbed his chest and he made noises that had her wanting to see him fall apart. It had been enough to see him like that. _Sweaty, panting my name, growling long and low in pleasure. He came undone and it was because of me._

“Rin be mindful of your thoughts. It changes your scent.” Sesshomaru let out a soft growl.

Rin leaned up on her knees and shuffled to him and cupped his face, “Anata I would like to try again.”

Sesshomaru had tried so hard to make her cum but she just couldn’t, the pain had remained present in her mind even when it was a dull ache. He promised after he slowly pulled from her and she kept her limbs around him forcing him to lay on her, cheek to her breast, palm rubbing the other gently, _"I'll make you come with me ai. You will know pleasure."_

He now pulled her into his lap and she let her legs hang over his thigh as her arms wrapped around his neck. His lips captured hers and were demanding and wanting. Rin hummed softly as their tongues met and he reangled his head and moved in with a soft warm breath hitting her cheek before reclaiming her lips and tongue again.

Rin tapped the back of his armour and he pulled back and she crawled off his lap and pulled Tenseiga and Bakusaiga from his sash as he shrugged Mokomoko off his shoulder.

”You should tend to your fish before it burns, Rin.” Sesshomaru grunted as he worked on the ties of his armour.

Rin nodded and set the swords down and checked her fish, leaning forward on her hands and knees. She poked the fish and satisfied with the cook set it aside to cool.

She was about to turn around when she felt a hand on her ass and was rubbing the way she saw Miroku rub Sango’s rear end. Rin glanced behind and saw Sesshomaru’s gaze locked onto her rear. Amber eyes reflected the fire and she heard him make a small growling noise in the back of his throat.

”When you are more comfortable with sex, I want you in this position.” Sesshomaru informed her.

Rin felt her womanhood begin to ache and want. She saw his nostrils flare as he caught the scent of her arousal and his eyes shot up to her face.

“Anata?” Rin called as she turned around and he yanked her toward him and spun her another one hundred and eighty degrees until she fell backwards onto Mokomoko.

Sesshomaru was on her and kissing her neck as he let his hands wander her body, hers wandered his back and wanted more. She hooked a leg over his hip and rolled her hip. She moaned softly as she could feel him hardening beneath the layers of fabric. “S-Sesshomaru onegai.” She whispered with a moan at the loss of home pressed against her as he leaned back.

He smirked down at her before pulling at the knot of her obi behind her back. She worked on the tie of his hakama and he reached down and stilled her hand. “Not yet.” He murmured and pulled her kimono open.

Rin watched as his silver-white head leaned down and her eyes widened as he licked between the valley of her breasts. He kissed to her left breast and nipped and sucked on the round flesh before his lips enveloped her nipple. His claws teasing the twin peak.

Rin gasped and moaned softly as he lavished her attention as he had the night before. She enjoyed this treatment. She could hear his soft rumbling growls as she massaged his scalp and whispered her affections for him.

He pulled back and pushed the fabric down and let it fall to the ground. He reached down to her hips and pulled on the ties of her juban. The fabric fell away too and left Rin bare before his gaze.

”I want to taste you.” He purred out and Rin frowned at his words before he moved down her body, kissing his way down.

Rin leaned up on her elbows quickly to try and stop him, but his amber eyes were on her as he let his tongue drag across her damp lips. Any protest died in a long moan of his name. “Ooh Sesshomaru!”

He watched her as he licked her, one hand under her knee and the other stroking her thigh. He licked up her slit and Rin let out a cry. Sesshomaru hummed as he focused on the spot. Flicking his tongue until Rin was shaking and begging for more.

She bucked her hips and Sesshomaru pulled back and licked his lips. “Rin tell me what you want.” He ordered gently.

”I want your tongue inside of me.” She panted, face flushed, and naked before him.

Sesshomaru’s amber eyes darkened, “Lay down.”

Rin obeyed and laid back on her clothing and Mokomoko. She kept her knees bent and spread before feeling claws gently pulling her lips apart and tongue delving into her dripping core. “Ah-ah Anata...ah aishiteru!” Rin cried out as she could feel his tongue run along her interior wall. She reached down and rubbed her clit in time with his tongue.

Sesshomaru’s hand gently smacked hers away and took over. She rolled her hips and was so close. Sword calloused thumb and tongue doing wicked things to her and leaving her sweaty, panting, and wanting more and more. Sesshomaru was growling and rumbling as he pleasured her. It tipped her over the edge and she gripped her discarded kimono tightly as she screamed her pleasure. “Hai, hai! Sesshomaru ah-ah-AHHH!”

She laid there shaking as Sesshomaru’s tongue continued to stroke her delicate and sensitive flesh. She pushed his head away and he licked his lips before leaning over hers and captured her lips. She gladly returned the kiss and sucked on his tongue, tasting herself in his lips and tongue.

She moved her hands down and rubbed his front, feeling the hardness there.

He pulled back and pulled his kimono off quickly before working on the tie of his hakama.

“Sesshomaru onegai...I want you.” She begged him just to spur him on further. She rubbed his chest, scraping her fingernails across the flat discs of his nipples and heard him grunt softly. Her brown eyes met his amber ones and she saw his pupils dilated and the amber was like a dark honey.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and lowered his hakama and practically tore off his fundoshi quickly. He kicked off his hakama and moved closer to her. They were both panting and wanting.

Rin gripped his sides as he placed a palm beside her head, the other hand reaching down and guiding himself into her. She gasped as he sunk into core with another soft growl.

”Hai!” Rin groaned loud and long. She threw her head back, “How did I not enjoy this last night? You’re a Kami!”

Sesshomaru thrusted slowly and drew long and breathy moans from her. He was studying her reactions again and Rin rubbed his shoulders and back. “Rin hah... you are enjoying this much more tonight.” He leaned down and slowly kissed her.

Both moaned and Rin moved with him. Their bodies finding a rhythm together. Rin wanted more and Sesshomaru seemed to know as he rolled them. Rin sat up in the new position and Sesshomaru stared up at her, claws grabbing her sides and coaxing her to move as he lifted her and pulled her back down, his pelvis and hips crashing into hers.

They moved faster together and Rin moaned at the feeling of him buried within her. “Sesshomaru! So good!” Sesshomaru pumped up into her fast and hard, leaving her breathless as she moved on him.

”Rin... Rin come with me...hnngh!” Sesshomaru groaned beneath her and Rin watched his face, brow furrowed, stripes darkened in his flush state. He was not going to come until she did or gave him permission to do so. She felt powerful over him and his desires.

They were learning together with advice of friends and literature.

“Touch me.” Rin gasped out and moved on him frantically. His hands roamed her body and one reached down to where they were connected and rubbed her swollen pearl, his other hand grabbed her breast.

Rin tossed her head back and cried out. He was hitting deep within her, rubbing her pearl, and kneading her breast. She felt her body quiver and quake above him, she felt her inner walls collapse and quiver. “Sesshomaru Ahh!” Rin moaned out and felt him join her a moment later.

His hips pushing up into her and stilling as he came. “Rin...Rin hah.” Sesshomaru groaned out.

They stayed there and panted heavily as they recovered. He pulled her down and kissed her as he held her tightly.

Rin pulled back and smiled at him, “That was amazing.”

”It’s better when you come with me.” Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her brow as she laid her cheek against his shoulder. She twirled a dark lock with a lighter one.

“Sango and Kagome had said sex was amazing but I never thought it would be so good!” Rin sighed softly as she rubbed her cheek against his pale flesh.

“Where would you like to travel to tomorrow ai?” Sesshomaru hummed out.

Rin leaned up and held his face between her hands. She smirked and saw one tug at his lips, “Kagome said a honeymoon should be a week or two long. We can travel many places during the day and make love in the night. I would love to go to many places with you and...enjoy the nights even more.”

“Rin, is that every night? May I have you again tonight?” He growled as he rolled them. She was learning all the different vibrations of these new growls, much like she had studied his expressions as a child and as a woman. Kaede had noted when she was younger that she was very good at judging a person's mood. Rin had once back then pointed at Inuyasha's back, _"It isn't too hard to know when Inuyasha-sama is upset, he growls like a wounded puppy and crouches down with his ears flat. Now is not a good time to bother him."_

Sesshomaru brought her back to the present as he bucked his hips into her and she could feeling his hardened length. Rin blushed softly. “Mhmm. Can we visit the place we first met?”

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek, “I will bring you there tomorrow. But I want to worry about us continuing right now.”

Rin decided as Sesshomaru thrusted back into her, leaving her breathless, that Kagome was the wisest woman she ever knew. Their honeymoon was going to be them adventuring during the day and making love through the nights.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru threw her left leg over his shoulder. “Ahhh...hai! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Right there! Hai!” Rin moaned and Sesshomaru groaned above her.

”Mine.” He growled and Rin knew with how he was pounding into her soft flesh, amber eyes looking redder by the moment, that he was going to have to carry her during the day.

She let out a cry and writhed beneath him as he threw his head and practically let out a howl from his release. She pulled him down to her as he dropped her leg and he panted against her neck as she rubbed his sweaty back and damp hair. “Mine.” She whispered and heard a soft huff of laughter from Sesshomaru.

”This honeymoon seemed ridiculous when Kagome proposed the concept but I am enjoying it thus far.” Sesshomaru said before sucking on her neck and shoulder and licking her skin in soothing motions.

“Agreed.” Rin sighed softly. “Can we clean up a bit before I go to sleep?”

Sesshomaru pulled back and she saw a gleam in his amber eyes, “I will take you to the spring nearby, but I will have you there too.”

Rin squeaked, “Sesshomaru you...I’ve unleashed a sex maniac!”

He leaned down and the tip of his nose touched hers, “For you and you alone.” He stood up and lifted her up into his arms, Mokomoko draped over his elbow and onto the ground, “Ai, I wish to experience more with you but in the spring.”


	2. Where We Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru brings Rin back to where they first met and dwells on how they both have changed. He learns some things he did not know about her and he cannot help but want to be with her in her moment. He also brings her to Bokuseno who requested him to bring Rin to meet him once again, but now as Sesshomaru's bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now turned into a little series. Don't know how many chapters it will be. But it is there honeymoon, so everyone is off to the side which is unusual for me as I usually try and include those characters into the story too.

Sesshomaru landed in the small hidden dell that he had not visited for nearly ten years. He gently let Rin touch down onto the ground, her fingers unlocking around his neck and sliding down his collar, fingertips grazing his skin on her way down to forest floor.

”It seems so much smaller than I remember.” Rin said softly.

Sesshomaru watched her intently, gauging her reactions to being truly back in the place where they met. She may have requested it the previous night, but reality was always different.

 _I thought she would have enjoyed our first union, but it was our second that had been good for her. Somethings do not turn out the way I want it, despite my efforts._ Sesshomaru mused to himself and saw Rin walk around the space as she eventually moved toward the tree where he had lain against all those years ago.

He watched as Rin crouched down and laid her palm against the trunk of the tree. He could see that she was tense and he regretted bringing her to this damned place.   
  


_She lost everything once. Her family and she suffered loneliness and then death. It was Tenseiga’s...Iie, it was my will and Tenseiga mercifully brought her back to life. A smile, it tied our souls that day. Time allowed us to come together as we are now.  
_

_Rin..._

_I never expected for us to take this path together. Your sorrow is my pain. Your love is my joy. Your kindness is my heart._

All of these were things he thought as he gazed upon his wife. Words he wished he could manage to say, but he was a Youkai and allowed his actions to speak volumes of how he felt for her. How they had struggled to get to the point they were. He had wanted her to live a simple life, she wanted him and him alone.   
  


In the end he conceded. She was victorious and she was the conquerer of his heart and soul. He could deny himself but he could never deny her, it just happened that what Rin wanted was the same thing as him: each other.  
  


“Anata?” Rin whispered softly and she turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder. He took note of how her eyes spoke of years of her sadness in that moment. She smiled sadly and stood and walked to him and then grabbed his hand and dragged him to where she once came from. “I just want to see.” She muttered.

He did not ask any questions or her reason to return to the village where she lost her family, where she was beaten when she was caught stealing a fish in order to survive. How she brought him a dead mouse and lizard as an offering of food.

He simply followed her lead. There were no Youkai around, but he also did not smell any ningens.   
  


_Has no one ever rebuilt here?  
_

He gently squeezed her hand as they walked the forest path together. She leaned in close to him as if for support. He let go of her hand and wrapped it around her back and placed his hand on her lower back. “I am with you, always.” He stated gently and heard her sigh and lean more heavily against him in the quiet woods.

”Arigato, anata.” Rin smiled up at him gently and she looked forward once more and they continued in silence.

Sometimes words were not needed between them when actions were enough.

They exited the woods some time later, there was no rush to leave the forest to come upon the village. They stood there together as the sunlight filled their vision after leaving the darkened woods. He heard Rin gasp softly. 

“No one has ever rebuilt the village. Did Kouga’s wolves truly kill everyone?” Rin whispered and he could smell the salt of unshed tears. She took off in a run and he watched her for a moment before running after her. He didn’t want her to be alone in her moment of anguish. He followed her and saw how the houses were broken in, years of wind, rain, and snow had taken their toll and they were in disrepair. No ningens had returned to the village and Sesshomaru wondered if they thought the place was cursed. He could tell the woods were slowly encroaching and reclaiming the forgotten village as bushes and small shrubs were overrunning the houses and shacks. He saw the graves that were all placed together. _Someone did bury them._

He followed her to a small run down shabby little space in the rocks. He poked his head inside and saw Rin knelt on the rock floor holding something that resembled the shape of a doll made from sticks, straw hair and cloth long gone. Sesshomaru angled his shoulders and made his way into the small interior and knelt down beside Rin.

The air was dank, the space was tight with both of them in there. But in the end he wouldn’t be anywhere else. He didn’t care if he came out covered in dust and dirt. His heart told him to be there in that moment. His love was in pain and it made his heart skip a beat and it felt as if it had risen and taken up residence in his throat. He raised his right hand and raked his claws through her hair.

“Ai?” He saw her throw the homemade doll against the cave wall and she let out a howl of agony and crawled on her knees and smashed an old water barrel long dried out that was brittle and frail.   
  
He had never seen Rin have such a fit before and realized in horror that this had been her home. He noticed that on the cave wall she had crudely drawn long ago, probably using a small stone, her family. He rushed at her as she grabbed the stone and raised it to scratch the drawing out.

”Rin, don’t do it.” He told her gently and listened to her heart wrenching sob.

”Anata...this was my home...I-I don’t want to remember! Onegai...I don’t want to remember the pain anymore.” Rin lifted her gaze to him and he cupped her cheek with his free hand, thumb brushing her tears away that fell down as if a rushing river of all her painful memories flooded over and could no longer be held back.

”You will always remember them whether or not this drawing remains.” He saw her shoulders drop and her fingers loosened on the stone.

She surrendered and deflated against him, sitting down on her calves and stared at the drawing. She raised her empty hand and placed it on the cave wall over the face of a long haired woman.

“I used to think I wouldn’t be so lonely if I stared at them here on the wall. My two older brothers, my otousan and okasan.” She shook her head, “I was so alone, too scared to talk, too frightened to be near ningens. No one wanted me since I refused to talk and I was skiddish around men.” Rin bowed her head and he pulled her carefully into his armoured chest. He held her tightly, assuring her she wasn’t alone, not now and never again. He pressed his lips to her brow and refused to let go of her.

 _Only death will separate us for a final time._ Sesshomaru inhaled her scent and memorized it for the umpteenth time in his life. _I will always find you, every reincarnation. I promise ai._

 _”_ Sesshomaru, can we leave? I... I wasn’t ready to come here.” Rin whispered.

”Let us go see Bokuseno. He would like to see us.” He offered. The tree Youkai had told him just shortly before marrying Rin to go see him afterwards with his bride. The tree Youkai had not seen Rin since she was but a child and was, of course, unable to attend their wedding.

They reached the Youkai by sunset and Sesshomaru unwrapped his arm from Rin’s waist as he held her tightly against his side, gliding in the air.

They entered the little hidden spot in the vast forest that belonged to Bokuseno.   
“I see that you have finally brought me your bride, Sesshomaru.” Bokuseno greeted them and Sesshomaru held Rin’s hand and guided her to the spot where they would stand together before the old Youkai.

“Bokuseno-sama it has been a long time. I am glad to see you well.” Rin bowed her head to the tree.

Bokuseno chuckled and smiled at them. “Your Chichi-ue would be pleased Sesshomaru that you have found love. Long ago when you two came here about Inuyasha, I wondered if this is what he saw.”

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow in question. Sesshomaru looked down at her slightly and had no response but knew her question. He turned to Bokuseno and tilted his head slightly. “Who saw what?” He asked.

”Ah... Gobodo-sama and your Chichi-ue never told you of his gift of foresight. He imparted much to me as he knew that on the night of Inuyasha’s birth he would die.” Bokuseno stated drily.

Rin gasped and Sesshomaru felt his heart thump in his chest. “Touga-sama knew?” Rin breathed out and squeezed Sesshomaru’s hand. “Why would he not change his fate then?” Rin asked with a shake of her head. Sesshomaru was grateful she asked his burning questions.

Bokuseno sighed softly. “Because he loved his sons. Both of them. He came so far from the bratty pup that happened upon me by chance all those centuries ago who was selfish. But he believed to make his sons into the men that they are now he had to die. That was his path.”

Rin let go of Sesshomaru’s hand and marched up to Bokuseno and huffed hotily in his face. “He sounds terrible! Sesshomaru needed him as much as Inuyasha-nii! He was a terrible father!”

”Didn’t your father die for you, Rin?” Bokuseno asked her gently and she took a few steps back and Sesshomaru walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder blades. “Fathers die for their children, as do mothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are no exception. Touga knew that he needed two blades made from his fangs to have his sons come together in the end. He knew that Sesshomaru’s birthright as a inu daiyoukai blessed with the crescent moon that he had the power and blade within him all along. All Touga wanted was for his eldest son to watch and care for his youngest.”

Sesshomaru felt as if he had been hit in the chest with the wind scar. _He knew, he knew?! “_ Why didn’t he tell me?” Sesshomaru asked and Rin turned to him and stared up at him. He looked to Bokuseno. “Did he see Rin? Did he see Kikyo and Kagome?”

Bokuseno remained quiet for a few moments and then sighed. “He knew of them. He also knew what will come next, but those are my secrets.”

_Tell me Sesshomaru. Do you have someone to protect?_

Those words seemed to haunt Sesshomaru now.   
“Sesshomaru?” Rin whispered and reached up and cupped his face between her palms. He could see and smell her uncertainty.

He grabbed her wrists and turned his face and kissed her palm. “This Sesshomaru loves his Rin. He only wishes his Chichi-ue was here to meet you truly and not in a dream.” Being affectionate to Rin in public had been something he avoided, but Bokuseno was his oldest friend and advisor and the tree was trusted.

Rin nodded and smiled softly at him.

“I thought perhaps you finally got out of that annoying habit of referring to yourself in third person.” Bokuseno sighed behind Rin. “He never meant to hurt either you or Inuyasha. He was glad in the end to know that one day you would love someone yourself. You had been so prideful and stubborn as a pup. I had suspected when you brought Rin here as your travelling companion all those years ago if one day she would be the one. It seems that I was right. Touga had only seen a vision of her with child and you by her side.”

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him. “It sounds like he saw too much of my Rin.”

Bokuseno chuckled. “He didn’t get to choose his visions. But he may have been worried about the effects of his death on you and so was granted a vision of you and Rin happy.”

“A child?” Rin asked and then smiled at Sesshomaru. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek and kissed her brow. “If that is your wish, ai.”

“Come see me when they are one, I will not make you visit while Rin is with child.” Bokuseno sighed. "Your instinct will be to protect and guard her at all times."

Rin spun toward him, “‘They’? Will there be two?” She asked quickly with a gasp. Sesshomaru could smell her excitement and joy along with a fluttering of her heartbeat.

”I meant it as I do not know the gender of the child.” Bokuseno said gently.

“Oh...gomen. My brothers were twins, Kagome had said it would be a possibility that I would have twins myself.” Rin explained gently to the tree.

Sesshomaru felt overwhelmed by the idea of twins. There had been never been twin hanyou before. He worried about her life in that moment and wondered if he could and should change their fate.

He watched as Rin and Bokuseno chatted happily away and how she beamed at the tree as he told her to come back every year with the child to teach them the way to visit him and he promised her that he would give them a bough when it was time for a sheath for the blade made from Sesshomaru's fang. Sesshomaru watched his beautiful wife with rapture. Her hair was swept up into a low bun because of the summer heat. Loose strands falling and her cheeks pink with her excitement.

Sesshomaru would gladly give Rin a child. She looked happy and at peace. _She may already be with child, but I will gladly keep trying until I am certain._ Sesshomaruwalked up to Rin and placed a hand on her lower back. “Come Rin, we will let Bokuseno be and we will find our shelter for the night.” 

“Hai.” She turned to Bokuseno and smiled, “I will see you when our child is a year old then. Hopefully that won’t be in too many years.” Rin smiled at the tree.

"Perhaps. I look forward to our next meeting, Sesshomaru, Rin." Bokuseno said gently.

Sesshomaru lifted Rin into his arms and leapt up into the air and was determined to find somewhere suitable for the night. He heard Rin's stomach growl and she muttered an apology. He smirked and looked at her. "We must find you some food. I'll hunt for you."

Rin blushed softly and twirled a lock of his white hair, "I thought I was supposed to find food for myself?" She asked with a soft smile.

"That was then, this is now. A husband should provide for his wife, especially when he intends to ravish her for the rest of the night." Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke and saw Rin's face flush completely. She ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru, if you bring me back a rabbit I will...I will go into that position you wanted to explore last night." She whispered a couple minutes later.

He growled softly and squeezed her in his hands gently, "I will find you the fattest rabbit, ai." He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I enjoy engaging with readers and I do take constructive criticism well.


	3. Tonight is the Night: Thanks for the Advice Inukimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru got her the fattest rabbit he could find and Rin gladly indulges in the 'position' that he had wanted (ref. ch. 1). Rin reflects on the advice of her mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been on hiatus for awhile. I was hoping to get through editing my stories quicker but alas life, school, and unforeseen circumstances happened. I hope you enjoy this fic still.

_He did get me the fattest rabbit._ She mused internally before a long moan ripped out of her mouth as he snapped into her repeatedly with hard thrusts. She thought of how she ended up in her current position, body shaking and sweating, nearing a climax that threatened to unbalance her.

“Rin how long does it take for you to cook the rabbit?” Sesshomaru had asked earlier as he sat on the grass before the fire by her side as she skewered the cleaned meat. He had watched her cook it for the time that it needed. Despite his façade of coolness and patience, she could tell he was irritated with how long it was taking to cook. When she finally pulled the cooked meat to her and blew on it before taking a grateful bite. She had decided to eat slowly to enjoy the savoury meat. She heard Sesshomaru snort as he moved in close to her, licking up along her neck as his hand slid into her kimono. “Rin no kimi, I want you. Why are you eating so slowly?” His voice was low and gruff. His teeth grazed along up the shell of her ear before gently nipping. She could hear his soft growls of want in her ear. She resisted temptation of shuddering and giving herself away.

“If I eat to fast, I will be running into the bush and you won’t be happy about that,” She quipped and heard Sesshomaru huff at her quick response. Rin had smiled into her next bite, letting him tease her breast. _I can take my time; he will let me finish._ Apparently she had overestimated his patience as she took several more bites before he growled and bit her shoulder, pinching her nipple and twisting.

“Rin,” He growled. Rin took three more bites before he grabbed the finished carcass and tossed it into the fire. She squeaked as he flipped her onto her hands and knees and started to pull off her clothes quickly. She was left breathless and then let out a shaky moan as his tongue entered her, his hands pushing her cheeks up into the air and further apart. He teased her into an orgasm and as he pulled back from her core she whimpered only to have cried out his name as he entered a moment later.

Now Rin fisted the earth and closed her eyes as her second orgasm ripped through her body. “Ah-Sess...” Bowed her head and shook as Sesshomaru growled and grunted above and behind her. His claws cradling her sides, carefully squeezing her as he continued his hard rhythm into her.

“Rin…work through it and I’ll give you more,” Sesshomaru groaned, his hands supporting her hips and keeping her up.

Rin gasped and nodded. She opened her eyes and glanced at their little fire before them, the carcass of her rabbit burning in the fire. The scent of left over meant and bone being charred ticked her nose. She focused on Sesshomaru as she pushed back against him, enjoying the feeling of him pulling out to the tip and pushing back into her. He hit that spot that made her gasp and moan his name, sending sparks throughout her body with every push of his lean hips. She could feel her juices running down her inner thigh. The way his hard body smacked into her softer one.

“Hai, hai…Sesshomaru, aishiteru…I’m yours,” Rin moaned and chanced a glance back and gasped as she saw red eyes, teal irises, and jagged stripes. Sesshomaru’s fangs were elongated, but his face remained the same otherwise. _Tonight…tonight he’s going to ‘pup’ me._ Rin thought and reached back, nearly falling forward from his powerful thrusts into her soft plaint body. She grabbed his wrist. “S-stop…I want to face you,” she begged with a small whimper.

Sesshomaru grunted behind her and pulled from her and flipped her onto her back, head pillowed by Mokomoko, entering her again with a snap of his hips. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and stared up at him. She rocked up into his thrusts, her rhythm unable to match his but it felt good.

“Rin no kimi,” he rumbled out as he leaned down, his hair curtaining them, and carefully kissed her. Rin wrapped her arms around his back and scrabbled at his sweaty skin. He pulled back and cupped her cheek. “Is this okay?” He growled out low.

She nodded. “Gobodo-sama…she explained this.” She panted out and arched to him. She slid her hand around and placed it over his heart. “You won’t hurt me, I trust you anata,” She whispered out with a smile and Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her again. Probably his last kiss for awhile, yet it was still tender and gentle, still him. Rin remembered her mother-in-law’s words as Sesshomaru ground into her clit, still focused on her pleasure before his own, and what to expect from him shortly.

“Rin, Gobodo-sama is here to see you.” Jaken said as he entered Kaede’s house. Kagome and Shiori looked to Rin as she nodded and stood up. Jaken shifted on his feet by the door and followed her outside to greet Inukimi.

“You are dismissed little youkai.” Inukimi said with a wave of her hand at Jaken while keeping her eyes on Rin. 

Jaken made a small noise but looked up at Rin, she looked down at him and saw worry in his eyes. She smiled and followed after Inukimi as she turned back to call out to the small kappa by the door of Kaede’s home, “I’ll be back soon Jaken-sama.” Rin saw his shoulders slouch at her words. He had been staying in the village more lately and she appreciated his concern for her. She found him endearing even more then as he finally admitted that she had grown into a woman worthy of Sesshomaru and that he was proud to be part of her life. To have witness her growth from a wild child to a woman who had wit.

He still lectured her about her lack of footwear.

What the demoness had offered was council and advice. It left Rin’s mind full, not worried. It had in the end been a good conversation between the two. Their conversations usually were because Inukimi was always curious about her and what Sesshomaru saw in her. Rin returned later to her home and sat down beside Kagome and leaned against her, Kaede still gone on her rounds. Kagome immediately wrapped her arm around her and brushed her bangs out of her face. Jaken made a whimpering noise thinking she was upset.

“Oh, don’t listen to that old demoness!” Jaken protested. “She may be Sesshomaru-sama’s mother, but she doesn’t know how much you two are in love!”

“Jaken’s right. You and Sesshomaru have come this far and you two love each other, don’t let her discourage you.” Kagome whispered gently. “Sesshomaru and you can do as you please.”

Rin shook her head. “Iie…she approves of the union. It’s…she offered counsel for when…he wants to impregnate me,” she blushed as red as Inuyasha's clothing as she stuttered out the words.

Jaken gasped and Kagome squeaked. “Nani?!” Both shouted as they recovered from her admission. Rin sat up and held her face as she felt her cheeks light up.

“What did she say?” Jaken asked with his eyes wide and staring at Rin.

“Gobodo-sama explained things and what to expect when he will want to do that. Apparently…he will use his youki to ensure his…seed is strong… and she said to expect his eyes to be red, fangs out, and there will be a…umm…” She ducked her head, “a knot,” she muttered out.

Kagome gasped beside her and grabbed Rin’s shoulders and shook her almost violently. “Did you say a knot?! Oh, my kami, Rin!” Kagome’s eyes look wild and mildly horrified. “A knot?!” She screeched out.

Rin nodded and heard Jaken make an undignified noise.

“He’s an inu,” Jaken breathed out a moment later as if to fully explain it to Kagome who was married to an inu hanyou. _He must not have a knot then._ Rin thought glumly of how her soon-to-be sister-in-law was spared the knot.

Rin nodded and continued, “Apparently from what Gobodo-sama says, it will be tiring for him and most likely highly uncomfortable for me. This…'ritual'…ensures that the child is conceived and that his s-seed is strong and planted.”

Kagome’s jaw was dropped, and she nodded slowly. She patted Rin’s shoulders and then shook her head. “I…I guess if Izayoi was able to handle that then so can you,” Kagome smiled gently at her then, trying to give her words of wisdom.

“And Izayoi had a weaker body than Rin,” Jaken noted. Both looked at him, he shrugged, “Sesshomaru-sama once said recently that you were physically healthier than Izayoi. I believe this was also a concern to him, Rin.”

Rin sighed softly, “He’s worried about it too? Then it’s a big thing and not to be taken lightly.” She worried her bottom lip and Kagome pulled her into a hug.

“You two will figure it out when that time comes,” Kagome promised, rubbing Rin’s back gently.

Rin returned the hug, “I know. Arigato.”

Rin writhed beneath Sesshomaru and gave up trying to meet him thrust for thrust. “Ah-ah…Sesshomaru…don’t stop…don’t stop! Right there, ah!” She scratched at his chest. The way he moved into her left her a moaning mess. She could hear how wetly he smacked into her body. Her legs had fallen akimbo, and he spread his thighs, keeping her legs spread wide as he reached deep into her with ever thrust.

She could feel sweat rolling down all over her body and that Sesshomaru’s own body looked slick in sweat, beads of it on his forehead.

His eyes watched her every reaction as he growled and panted above her. “This…this is it,” he bowed his head and groaned. “If you don’t carry our child yet, you…hnngh…will now,” his voice gruff and hoarse.

Rin gasped, her eyes widening in shock at the feeling of him knotting. It was at the base of his cock and it kept them tied to her as he practically shouted his release, head bowed above hers, claws digging into the underside of her thighs and elevating her rear end off the ground. He pumped into her and it was not a feeling like any of their other unions, though she knew they didn’t have much experience together after only three days of marriage.

It was hot and filling. She felt her eyes roll back, feeling her tongue practically loll out as she succumbed to her next climax and joined him. “Ah…ah…Sesshomaru,” she mewled softly and held onto him tightly, nails biting into his shoulders. She didn’t care about his claws in her thighs, all she wanted was to be close to him in this moment.

She felt him shift above her and the claws retracted, and he leaned in and slowly kissed her. She opened her eyes as he pulled back, eyes amber once more, fangs retracted and stripes smooth edged. He cupped her cheek. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Rin nodded and tried to shift beneath him wanting to pull him down to her, but it tore out a whimpering moan from her. Her back arching and the feeling of the subtle movement sending sparks throughout her body. Sesshomaru blinked, as if surprised by her action. He then smirked down at her and she blushed as he started to thrust his hips against hers shallowly. His movements impeded by his knot. She arched into him, body acting on its own volition.

“I’m going to cum again…ah-Sesshomaru! Onegai!” Rin begged and felt the world spin as he rolled them, and he pushed her up to sit above him.

“The knot…it’ll be some time before it eases. Take your pleasure until then, Rin,” Sesshomaru purred out. He grabbed her sides and helped Rin to move on him with small rolls of her hips. She ran her hands up her body and teased her breasts and watched as Sesshomaru licked his lips. She pushed her hands up into hair and pushed any loose strands off her chest. His hands were on her breasts and she gripped his wrists as he pinched and pulled her nipples. “Rin, you are enjoying this?”

Rin nodded and leaned her head back. “It’s…very full,” She shakily sighed out and felt her body shake. “I’m …ah…coming,” she gasped out a moment later and felt her inner walls clench on his still hardened length. She panted and wondered if Izayoi or Gobodo-sama ever experienced such pleasure from a knot.

 _“It will not be pleasant…but there can be pleasure if he is a gentle lover. Touga had always been a careful lover and Sesshomaru is more his Chichi-ue’s son than he will ever care to admit. I hope for your safety and well being, my dear Rin, that he has inherited this trait. Inu youkai have accidentally harmed their women beyond repair in the past.”_ Inukimi’s words echoed in Rin’s mind, the demoness had held her chin lightly and seemed to have studied her in that moment before dismissing her and taking her leave.

Rin opened her eyes and stared down at Sesshomaru who was watching her with keen interest.

She smiled softly and leaned down and pressed her lips to his chastely, she pulled back but felt a clawed hand push her head back down, tongues meeting and dancing together. He rolled them again to their prior spot. He pulled back and pressed his brow to hers. He resumed his small thrusts. “Come for me again. I want to watch you come for me,” he murmured against her damp forehead. 

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. “Sesshomaru…you are an amazing lover. You care about my needs. Most men, I heard, aren’t worried about their wives’ pleasure just as long as they can cum,” she praised him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he responded, “But I am an inu youkai, your pleasure lets me know that I am a good husband and lover.” He hummed for a second and added, “You are handling this knot better than I expected. Worst scenario was that it left you injured, and I would never forgive myself. Best scenario was that you were sore and wanted nothing to do with me for several days.” Sesshomaru ducked his head down and pushed her right breast up and flicked his tongue against the peaked nipple. “Yet, you are very aroused. Once my knot is released, I may be tempted to ravish you again,” he rumbled out.

Rin moaned at the idea and watched as he flicked his tongue again, eyes on her. She closed her eyes as his lips encased her peak and sucked gently. She rolled her hips in small movements faster and came again moments later. Her whole body feeling tingly and spent.

She panted as she caught her breath and Sesshomaru shifted again and stared down at her. She cupped his face and smiled. “Anata that knot is something I could enjoy on a regular basis,” she informed him.

“The knot requires youki and I don’t want you with child as often as the slayer. You only have this life left, Tenseiga cannot call you back and nor will Haha-ue be kind again,” he explained. “Birthing a child is dangerous, especially a hanyou. It nearly killed Izayoi, she even wrote that Takemaru had killed her not knowing that she was most likely dying from labour.”

 _I will have to ask him why Izayoi wrote to him, but that conversation can wait for another day,_ Rin thought to herself.

Rin nodded, “But you are willing to have this one child?” Sesshomaru bucked his hips as answer with a small smirk. “Anata!” Rin pouted.

“Hai, this one child will be our treasured child,” he said gently, amber eyes soft and warm under the light of their small fire. His hand rested on her belly and she placed a hand over his, smiling up at him.

Rin then had an idea pop into her mind, “So, when you cum the other way…I can’t get pregnant?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru hummed for a moment before responding to her question, “There will always be a chance, but it is not as likely as the knotting.” He shifted against her, grunted gently, and then slowly pulled out, now softened. He rolled off her with a soft grunt and Rin felt everything release and roll down her thighs.

“Sesshomaru, we need a spring,” she groaned out softly as she felt their mixed fluids slowly leaving her body.

He stood up and lifted her up into his arms. “I’ll bring us there, it isn’t far,” He yawned out and Rin shook her head surprised to hear the yawn from him.

“Let’s walk together. Apparently, that knotting did tire you,” Rin said gently. He set her down and held her hand instead. He bowed his back and lifted Bakusaiga and Tenseiga into his free arm. “There is no one around,” She huffed.

“Grab Mokomoko,” He told her as he nudged her with his hip. She grabbed the pelt off the ground and tossed it over his right shoulder, the tail end of it curled around her and pulled her closer to him. She never understood the pelt, it was a part of Sesshomaru without having to be physically attached to him. Jaken had once described that Mokomoko was like a parasite. Sesshomaru had not appreciated Mokomoko being called a parasite. Poor Jaken received three bumps upon each other on the back of his head. Rin surmised later as a teen that Mokomoko was likely part of the inu Youkai groups distinguishable features.

“Sesshomaru, where do you want to go tomorrow?” Rin asked as they walked to the spring together.

“I will bring you to a valley tomorrow that I came upon a couple summer ago,” Sesshomaru stated.

“A valley?” Rin hummed out and Sesshomaru nodded. “What’s so special about this valley?”

He glanced at her. He held a small smile as he spoke, “It has many types of flowers that you will enjoy picking. Perhaps once our manor is finished we can come back, and you may select a few and bring them back for your own garden.”

Rin leaned into his side. “You really are such a romantic. You know exactly what makes me happy,” she mused softly.

“Hn.” He stopped and he spun her into his chest, and he kissed her slowly before pulling back. “I will do whatever it takes to make you feel loved and happy. To feel pleasured and sated. Your joy is my own for as long as you are here with me,” he told her as he rubbed the tip of his nose against the side of hers, his breath fanning across her cheek.

Rin smiled gently. “This life of mine is not as long as yours but let us always live it in the present. We will never go to bed angry. We will argue before if we must. No secrets either if you lie to me…ever…I will go to Gobodo-sama,” she promised.

His smirk reached his eyes and he shut her up by kissing her again. She pushed on his shoulder and he pulled back. “I mean it, Sesshomaru,” she huffed out.

“I, Sesshomaru, know you did not lie. I will always be with you and we will never go to bed angry. I will convince you otherwise or yield to your demands,” he said with a nod.

She grinned up at him. “Yield to me?” She asked and pushed her breasts into his chest. “I can think of several things you can do if you yield to me,” she purred out quietly, eyes twinkling in mischief.

She heard a soft growl as she saw his shoulder stiffen, eyes taking on a dark look of desire in the fading light of twilight. “Rin, that is something to explore. Tell me more about it as we bathe,” he rumbled out lowly. Rin nodded and they resumed their walking to the spring to bathe.

She internally decided no shenanigans in the spring as Sesshomaru uncharacteristically yawned again beside her.

“I’ll wash your hair anata, you deserved to be cared for,” Rin hummed out.

“Hn. Can I lay between your legs as you wash my hair?” He asked her.

“Hai, your back to my chest though. You need to rest tonight,” she replied.

He turned his head and placed a kiss to her temple. “I will have you in the morning then,” he whispered down into her ear then nipping it gently.

Rin smiled as she placed a hand on his ass when they reached the small spring. “I look forward to the morning,” Rin said and rubbed his lower cheek.

He glanced at her before smirking. “Rin, I believe that monk has taught you some bad habits. You seem to enjoy grabbing my bottom,” he said with a soft snort.

She smacked his cheek and pulled her hand back with a smile. “You have such a great ass, it gets hidden by all that clothing and armour,” she pouted as she spoke. “Of course, I am going to give it all the attention when it’s unclothed.”

Sesshomaru set Tenseiga and Bakusaiga onto the dew covered grass. He placed both hands on her breasts. “I suppose I should pay more attention to these lovely breasts then?” He asked.

“Sesshomaru! We are supposed to be bathing. We left your armour and clothing at the campsite, anyone can take it,” she said with her head looking back to their camp.

“There is no one, youkai or ningen, around. Not even an animal. Our rutting most likely scaring off any living creature,” he assured her. He moved a hand down to wrap around her waist. He took a few steps back to the warm water, her following his lead. “We will bathe and go to bed afterwards,” he promised and added, “no more teasing.” He shrugged off Mokomoko onto the ground.

She nodded and stifled a yawn of her own. “Are you going to cuddle with me all night?” She tiredly asked as they sat down in the warm water.

“If that is what my lady wants,” he said with a nod as he turned his back to her. She spread her legs and he leaned back, resting his head on her chest.

They stayed long enough to feel relaxed and refreshed. But the warmth of the water and their closeness began to lull them to sleep. Sesshomaru jerked awake as he slid further down into the water, head dipping down to her lower belly and his chin under water. He hastily pulled Rin out of the water, both wringing out their long hair before Rin gathered up Mokomoko and Sesshomaru grabbed his swords.

When they reached their campsite, Rin stoked the fire back to life and threw a few more sticks onto it, though she knew that leaving their fire unattended could have ended up with some terrible consequences but the wind was nowhere to be found.

They dressed minimally, Sesshomaru’s kimono hanging open, hakama tied loosely and Rin loosely wrapped and tied her kimono shut. Their bodies relaxed against Mokomoko.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin close and tucked her head under his chin, arms around her loosely. “Sleep my Rin no kimi,” he murmured into her hair.

“Aishiteru anata,” Rin whispered before drifting off to sleep under the stars with Sesshomaru, her husband, and the possible child taking root within her womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have noted in a previous story, I am transitioning to the use of 'Rin no kimi'. It was pointed out to me by Azraella that this was a correct usage for Sesshomaru to use. And I also really like it. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit as I often post art or short stories/ideas.  
> Thanks for reading and if you want to leave a comment that is also cool and appreciated.


	4. Valley of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshomaru enjoy the quietness of the hidden valley for several days. Rin wishes they could remain there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second last chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy it.

Rin felt safe beneath Sesshomaru as he panted softly against her cheek. His weight rested on his elbows as his hair curtained around them. She rubbed his sweaty back and hummed softly as he inhaled deeply.

“Rin…” he breathed out quietly.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips press against her brow before he pulled away from her embrace with a soft grunt. She opened her eyes and watched as he flopped down beside her on his back in the valley of various flowers.

They had been there for four days since he brought her there.

It had been magical when they arrived in the early dawn. Butterflies danced around with the new light of the day. Flowers opening to welcome the sun’s warmth.

Rin had bounded off with a laugh and collected all of her favourite flowers quickly and wound a crown. She offered it to Sesshomaru as a joke but laughed as he took it to place it on her head instead.

Then he pulled her down into the grass and she giggled as he told her to keep the flower crown on as he kissed down her body.

Rin felt Sesshomaru shift beside her and she rolled onto her side to face him. His claws reached out and touched her cheek gently as her own hand reached out and traced his markings. She enjoyed these quiet moments with him just as much as their lovemaking.

She smiled as he pulled her closer, hand firm on her hip and kneading gently the soft skin. His eyes closed and she swept her fingers up to his ear and then into his hair as his lips touched hers.

“Hm,” Sesshomaru hummed low and slow. He pulled back and reangled the kiss, parting his lips as he pressed in.

Rin responded to the gentle kiss, letting Sesshomaru’s tongue have access to her mouth. She could faintly taste herself on his tongue still as her tongue touched his. She wondered if he tasted himself on her tongue.

They had learned more of each other in the valley and Rin wondered if they could just stay in the hidden valley until she left this world.

She felt Sesshomaru’s hand drift down, lifting her thigh over his hip. He brought himself closer and placed his hand on her bottom cheek.

They parted for breath and both opened their eyes. Amber meeting brown. She massaged his scalp and heard a low purr emit from the back of Sesshomaru’s throat, his stripes darkening.

She learned his weaknesses to her touches. _This is what a honeymoon should be. Just us, no barriers between us. Just a wife and husband learning all of the intimacies they can share together._

Of course, Sesshomaru learned of how Rin was ticklish just above the hip in the dip between her sides and hips as he tried to hold her one time. She had burst into a fit of giggles as he pounded into her from behind. She slipped forward and Sesshomaru smacked her ass, stilling his movements, before gripping her sides again, thumbs dipping into the ticklish spots and sending her into another fit of giggles. She was never laughing at him like he had worried for a moment, but he picked up his pace as she giggled and gasped her way through her orgasm. A soft puff of a laugh behind her as Sesshomaru followed her.

Sesshomaru growled softly, brining Rin back to their present moment, and he claimed her lips again gently, unhurriedly. “Rin, do you tease me?” He queried.

“Anata, I am massaging your head that is all,” she softly responded. She gasped as he bucked gently and revealing his reawakened erection.

Rin found his lips and nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. His soft groan in response spurred her on. She dipped her hand down and grabbed his flesh.

“Rin,” Sesshomaru purred out before he pinned her onto the grass. He sat up on his knees and pulled her hips to meet his. She watched from her position as he pulled her up suddenly and slammed her onto his length.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moaned in his ear. The position was nothing new for them.

“Rin let go and lean back,” he told her gently.

Rin let go of his shoulder and relaxed backwards slowly. She felt his hands on her hips, one moving under the small of her back.

She gasped at the small movements of Sesshomaru’s thrusts. It was different with her head tipped back and she felt almost lightheaded.

She sighed and gasped as Mokomoko curled around her torso.

“You looked cold,” Sesshomaru explained.

Rin rubbed it and felt a hard thrust. She fisted the fur around her chest and hear Sesshomaru’s breath turn ragged, thrusts hitting deep as she tugged on his Mokomoko.

“Rin…it’s a…a part of me…sensitive to your touch!” He grunted and growled, not in pain. She had learned what his almost desperate growls were in the heat of passion. _He’s close._

He pushed her down to the grass and laid her on her back as he held her hips up and took her. She watched as he nearly lost himself as she wiggled in Mokomoko’s hold. She laughed as he unwound her from it and dove down to capture her lips.

She let him grab her left ankle and press it up to his shoulder as her right leg wrapped around high on his waist. His strokes were long and deep, pressing in as their mouths wetly met.

“Don’t stop,” she begged.

“Only when you come for me, my Rin no kimi,” Sesshomaru growled above her.

Rin held him to her, and he grunted and growled in her ear as he nipped it, grinding into her pelvis. She rolled her hips and felt the pooling of her desire ready to rush for in the culmination of their union.

“So close…” she kissed his shoulder.

“Uh…Rin,” Sesshomaru yanked on her hair and she gasped as she tilted her head back. Sesshomaru nipped on her jaw and down her neck.

She felt his lips part against the sensitive part of her neck and sucked in the tender flesh, fangs grazing her skin. She moaned and undulated her hips faster against him. Sesshomaru picked up the pace as if sensing her need. He cupped a breast and massaged it, roughly pinching her raised and peaked nipple.

Rin cried out Sesshomaru’s name and came. Sesshomaru’s lips left her neck and he frantically moved above her, chasing his climax. His amber eyes stared down at her filled with such intensity that Rin moaned.

Rin let him take his pleasure, it was in her favour as he worked her through the aftershocks of her climax. Small waves of pleasure rippling coursing through her body.

He stopped as he came, eyes clamping shut as he remained buried deep in her, his voice strained as he bowed his head, pressing his crescent moon to her bare forehead. “Uh…hah…Rin,” he panted out and lowered himself above her until their lips met.

She smiled in the kiss and locked her legs around him.

His puff of laughter as he pulled back and slapped her thigh. “You’ve had enough, the pup is only just taking root,” he said lightly.

Rin nodded and unwrapped her legs from his waist.

Instead of rolling off her, he pulled her along as he rolled. He laid on his back and gently pulled from her. They laid together, sweaty and sticky, enjoying the stillness and soft breeze of the valley.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair as she traced patterns on his chest. The need for sex was gone, but the desire to touch each other was still there.

“We should make our return to the village, Rin no kimi,” his voice lulling her to a pleasant place between the waking world and falling asleep.

“Hm? Really? What if we stayed here forever?” She asked him and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

“I believe our little home is waiting for us,” Sesshomaru answered gently. “It’ll be safer for you and the pup,” he reasoned.

Rin sat up on him and stretched her arms above her head. She felt his hands rub her thighs then up her sides and cupped her breasts and kneaded them.

She had been surprised by how large her breasts had developed, she had kept them bound as Kaede taught her. But Sango once been bold in the hot spring to come up behind her and cup both breasts, testing the weight of them in her hands. _“Oh…well, Sesshomaru is one lucky man who is going to enjoy these lovelies,”_ Sango had teased by her ear. Rin had cried out in embarrassment and Inuyasha who happened to have been nearby collecting wood had barreled through the woods at her cry. _“Rin? Who’s attacking you?!”_ He exited the woods and saw Sango hiding behind Rin, hands still on her breasts. Kagome sitting in the water and laughing.

Inuyasha turned away, red in the face.

It was the secret between the four of them that Inuyasha had gotten an eyeful of Rin, who he had loved and treated her like a sister.

Sango did have one thing right that day, Sesshomaru enjoyed her breasts immensely. Rin laid her hands over Sesshomaru’s as he stared at her breasts as he squeezed them.

“Do they grow larger when they are filled with milk?” He asked suddenly.

Rin nodded and pried his hands off her chest. He gripped her hips instead and looked up at her. “I’m going to get moody, and fat,” Rin said with a smile. She leaned down and kissed his chin. “Will you tolerate that?” She asked.

“Hai, a good husband would do anything for his wife, Rin no kimi. I want to see you round with child. If you get too moody. I will bring you to our room and give you what you need as you will be simply needing your husband’s attention,” he answered and rubbed her back.

“Then let’s go home and make sure the baby grows well inside my womb then,” Rin smiled.

They collected their clothes and headed to the cold pool of water to bathe before making their home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit for art and short drabbles (on Twitter)
> 
> I also like the idea that Miroku rubbed off a bit on Sango and that she was willing to touch another's body.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know, if you don't mind. You can also follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit. On Twitter I tweet some random ideas of stories I have in mind.


End file.
